Heartbreakers
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Lelouch/Kallen. "You must want revenge on me since I 'played with your heart'. But if you're thinking about breaking my heart, good luck. You're going to need it to rip apart something that isn't there."
1. Game

**Title: **Heartbreakers**  
Summary: **"You must want revenge on me since I 'played with your heart'. But if you're thinking about breaking _my _heart, good luck. You're going to need it to rip apart something that isn't there."**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **Lelouch/Kallen

**Notes: This is AU.

* * *

**

A slight smirk could be seen on his lips, his eyes glistening with mischief as he stared at the girl who was defiantly glaring back at him, a scowl planted on her face.

"You think you're oh-so-_great_, don't you asshole?" She said with venom in her voice, her eyes burning with a flame that was fueled from the anger and hate she had for Lelouch.

The opponent across the table from him was glancing from the steaming redhead to the impassive teenager who was only raising an eyebrow at the female's harsh words. "Is this a bad time… because I could come back later…" he said, trying to sneak his way out of a bet, only for Lelouch to glance his way before lifting his hand and moving his knight.

"Checkmate", Lelouch stated calmly before directing his attention back onto Kallen.

His opponent grumbled and handed the young man a suitcase, before standing up and shaking his opponent's hand, even though he had not taken his eyes off the girl.

"Please sit Kallen", Lelouch said, gesturing for her to sit in the chair once his grumpy, older opponent had left. The angry girl only crossed her arms and huffed before pulling the chair out forcefully and sitting in it, her arms crossing once more.

"I hate you", she said through clenched teeth. "I knew you were a sick bastard but _this?_"

He raised an eyebrow in response, amused with her blunt behavior, "I don't know what you're—"

"I'm sure you don't. That's the way it works here right?" She said mockingly, slightly shrugging while speaking, her arms still crossed. "Feelings don't really matter. It's all about winning or losing, right?"

Well, she had learned quickly.

His lips curled up in a small smirk before picking up a pawn piece off the chess board in front of him and holding it up to eye level. "The majority of students in this school are pawns. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Is that so?" Kallen asked, pretending to take interest in his words when in reality she was steaming, completely angry with the way this pompous, arrogant fool thought he could toy with people's hearts. The way he thought he could play with human life. To him, it was nothing more than a game. Just a **fucking game**. "And what, I suppose you're the king?" She asked, picking up a black King off the board and examining it, trying her hardest not to crush the small ceramic piece in her fist.

"Of course not." She picked her head up quickly, bewildered by his words. He reached over the table and picked the black king piece out of her grasp using his slim, pale fingers, and put the piece back on the playing board.

"I am the player."

Kallen watched him rearrange the pieces on the board again, putting the black pieces on his side and the white pieces on her side. He was graceful with these movements, she noticed, and after glancing at his face and observing his raven black hair that framed his face, and his violet eyes that just seemed to intrigued her, she realized why most of the girls here had fallen for his trap, his game. He had invited them into his lair, into his world, and they never had a chance since.

"How did you invite them to play?" She asked, assuming that's how the rules went. Perhaps if she figured out his methods of winning, she could make it backfire against him.

But a smirk adorned his face when she asked him this, and his shimmering violet eyes, his orbs melted with a hint of red, glanced up at her, "I didn't invite them in Miss Kallen Stadtfeld."

Confused, she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when he continued, "They were already part of the game."

And her eyes widened in realization when she could figure out the meaning behind his cryptic words. Already part of the game? They were part of the plan! They really _were _pawns, figurines that once shined until they ran out of usefulness, which was when their shine would dull down. Did that mean she was part of the plan too? Was she only a toy for this "player" to play with until she ran out of value?

He raised an eyebrow when she stood up hastily, letting a white pawn fall to the floor, the small piece ricocheting on the ground beneath the table. She stumbled on her feet before walking a few steps away to try and get away from this psychotic freak, before he spoke, stopping her in his tracks.

"And where do you think **you're **going Miss Stadtfeld? It's rude to accept my invitation and then _leave_."

_Invitation? _

"What invitation?" She asked, turning around, her eyes widened from her recent discovery.

A gorgeous, tantalizing yet cryptic smirk adorned his face once more, before he motioned for her to sit down. Reluctantly she did so, knowing she needed more to get rid of this freak, and she hesitantly sat in her seat, waiting to hear more from him.

"It would be an _honor_ for you to accept my invitation to play this game, dear Kallen."

Her eyes widened horrifically as he picked up a white pawn piece and put it in her hand for her, signaling her to start the game.

"Are you ready to play?"

* * *

**I sometimes get afraid to write CG fics because I never know if I get Lelouch's character right. I usually have Kallen down, but … still. **

1) Any ideas as to what Lelouch is actually _doing _that is making Kallen upset?

**Then again, I haven't thought this fic out COMPLETELY but I do know the direction it'll probably go in. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	2. Set

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews! **

**Warning: Lelouch (and maybe Kallen?) might be OOC in this, but it'll work for the story. For example, Lelouch is a total bastard, and he's more … **_**direct**_** than usual.

* * *

**

Her response had amused him greatly: eyes wide, she had stumbled out of her chair and ran out the room, intent on coming back when she had more ammo to attack him with. He stared at the white ceramic pieces that he had deemed as her playing pieces, but she had abandoned them, something that was highly unusual for her.

Then again, this was a new game for her, with rules that she never had learned. It really wasn't fair of him to throw this all at her and expect her to know what to do, but a smirk adorned his face when he reminded himself that this game wasn't about being fair.

It was about winning. And he would win this war against Kallen.

A knock at the door was what made him come out of his thoughts. "Lelouch, are you in there?" asked a female voice, and he recognized it as Natalie, the girl in his history class. He grinned as he told her to come in, standing as he did so. He put on a façade of a gentleman, leaving a smile on the blushing brunette's face. "Please, lock the door behind you", he said, adding to her blush. When she wasn't looking Lelouch moved a black pawn two steps forward, knowing that black starting was unorthodox, but there were only a few rules in this game, and one of them was crushing your opponent, by any means necessary.

* * *

Hours had passed since she saw that arrogant prick's face, and she couldn't have felt gladder. He had some nerve, playing with the hearts of others and then breaking them, crushing them with his own foot, claiming to have been the one who deserved to do so the most.

It sickened her.

What made her even angrier was that she could tell no one of her suspicions. She knew Lelouch was behind the mystery of girls who were having their heart broken by some anonymous stranger—

It wasn't a stranger though. It was Lelouch. It was just… instincts.

And the sad thing was that none of the girls could remember the man who had played their hearts like a fiddle. They could remember taking one last kiss from a faceless stranger, and nothing else.

But she knew the girls who had their hearts broken all mentioned having a crush on Lelouch one day or another. That had to mean something didn't it?

She had seen through Lelouch's façade…

…Just like he had seen through hers.

"Kallen are you in there?" She raised her head towards the voice behind the door, recognizing it as Shirley. She stood up and opened the door, smiling at the girl.

"Milly is looking for you; she's waiting downstairs", said Shirley with a smile. Inwardly Kallen sent Shirley a sad smile, knowing that the girl's heart belonged to Lelouch…

It was only a matter of time before he got to her too.

"Thank you Shirley", Kallen said with a nod, before closing the door and leaning against it, her head starting to spin with the cacophony of thoughts rumbling in her mind. How long would it be before another girl got her heart broken in Lelouch's twisted game?

Another knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and Kallen turned around and opened it, only to be faced with a crying Natalie. Kallen's eyes widened in concern as the sobbing girl entered her room.

"K-Kallen!" she cried out, her legs collapsing beneath her, and Kallen rushed to try and help her up, maintaining her sickly façade. Just because Lelouch had figured out her secret didn't mean the whole school had to.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, her voice sweet and (in her opinion) annoying. She wished she could rip off her mask just so she could run up to Lelouch and punch him in the face!

Natalie hiccupped, "I don't know… but … I fell in love with him. Kallen he was so charming!" she said hopefully, looking up at the girl, while the gears in Kallen's head were turning. That asshole could be charming; she had seen him around others. He certainly knew how to act, that's for sure.

"Who was?" She asked, her voice expressing urgency. If Lelouch really was behind this he would pay!

Natalie shrugged, "It's weird… I just can't remember! It's like… it's like he was—"

"Faceless", Kallen finished for her, with Natalie nodding in agreement.

Kallen's lips pursed in a grim smile.

She had seen and heard those words before. Charming, faceless. This was the same person.

And her guts told her it was Lelouch.

Kallen put a comforting hand on Natalie's shoulders but it didn't help calm her down; Kallen knew it wouldn't, but it didn't hurt to try. She was never very good at comforting people anyway; why the heck did Natalie come to her? They weren't the closest of friends, but—

Her eyes widened, and something inside of her shattered as she dawned on the one conclusion behind this whole attack…

Lelouch… he had sent Natalie to her room on purpose.

_But why?

* * *

_

The loud knocking on his door seemed to send mini earthquakes rumbling about in his room. Lelouch, knowing someone ridiculously angry was behind the door, smirked and opened it, leaning his palm against the door frame.

"How may I help you Kallen?" he asked calmly, acting oblivious to the waves of anger being emitted from her body.

"What did you do to Natalie?"

His smirk grew wider with her straightforward answer; she never did like to wait did she?

"Who's Natalie…?" He asked playfully, knowing his answer would boil her temper. "I don't want to talk about other girls when I'm with _you _Kallen" he said, sarcasm _oozing_ from his voice. He chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes.

"You're so full of it, you asshole", she growled out, pushing aside his arm to enter his room, giving her the opportunity to shout at him without a care of who was listening.

"You think you're so—", she started to say, venting out her anger on the boy who deserved it more than anyone, when she heard the door close and lock behind her.

She spun around, her eyes narrowed at the impassive look Lelouch was wearing on his face. His arms were in his pockets, and he was leaning against the locked door, blocking her exit out of here. She glanced at his darkening eyes, ominous and unrevealing, and realized that she had just fallen into his trap.

"_Move_ Lelouch", she mustered with all her might, knowing she would have to be strong to avoid Lelouch's clutches. He said nothing, keeping his impassive mask on, staring at her with cold, focused eyes, watching nothing but _Kallen. _

"S-stop it", she stuttered, talking about his staring. She felt like the control she had over herself was slowly disappearing, fading away with every second Lelouch kept his eyes on her.

"It's your turn to move Kallen", he said quietly, watching her reaction. Her eyebrows furrowed in response, and, with his hands still in his pockets, he sauntered towards her, intent on making her play his game. Quickly he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her closer to him, their faces now inches apart, and spoke, "Wouldn't you like to know the rules?" Kallen struggled against his grip, and Lelouch grabbed her other wrist and put both hands behind her back, leaving her completely defenseless against him.

"Knowing you, you'd be cheating too much to even let me process the rules", she growled back defiantly, her eyes filled with hatred. He smirked in response; she really was amusing wasn't she?

Pulling her body slightly closer, he leaned down to let his lips barely touch her left ear, "I don't need to cheat to win against _you _Kallen." Her face immediately scrunched up, and her lips turned downwards in a scowl that only hinted at the rage that was building inside her.

All because of him. How flattering.

"Is that what _you_ think?" Her voice, filled with scorn, only continued to amuse him.

So much **anger** in one girl. "Of course…" he said, letting his sadistic amusement show in brutal honesty, "I can beat you _easily_."

A scoff escaped her lips, and Kallen smirked before kicking Lelouch's leg and ripping his hands off hers. The miniature groan that he cried out left her feeling more than satisfied. She glanced at him, rubbing her right wrist with her left hand, "I know what you're doing Lelouch. It's not going to work."

He turned his head towards hers, raising his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"You're trying to goad me into playing by getting me angry. I'm not stupid Lelouch."

He chuckled, "I never said you were, Kallen.'

Needless to say, his words left her temper rising higher.

He thought he could play her; that much was easy to figure out. But why her? Why choose _her _for this ridiculous game of his?

When she asked him that, he chuckled again, slowly moving a strand of hair away from his face, letting it fall to the side of his temple, framing his face generously. "The only way you'll know the answer to _that _is if you join me in my game. I assure you, it's an experience you'll never forget."

Scoffing, she stomped past him, trying to display her anger through her shoes and his tan carpet. When she brushed pass him he could faintly hear her mumble "You can say that again" and soon she slammed the door to his room, releasing a scream of utter exasperation when she was outside.

No matter, he thought, walking away from the door, hands in his pockets once again. He had other methods to assure she was a part of the fiasco he was about to unleashed onto Ashford Academy.

**

* * *

Spoilers for the next chapter: Think of the bathroom scene in Season 1, Episode 3, only different. **

Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter might have been a bit boring, but it helps set up the story right? (Right??) Again, Lelouch is more of a bastard in this one, and some variations to characters must be sacrificed in order to make this story better.

Please review! I would like to know what you think.

Love,

Ivy


	3. Match

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

* * *

**

With the covers messed up around her body, and her hair fanned out across her pillow, Kallen closed her eyes and let the sound of the air conditioner soothe her ears. Warmth spread through her body and made it hard for her to move, unable to tear away from the warmth that was calming and relaxing despite the air conditioner blowing cold air into her face.

She hadn't seen or heard of Lelouch since yesterday, and to be honest it unnerved her. Lelouch, as much as she hated to admit, was a genius… He was probably plotting against her right now, like a predator to his prey, watching her, taunting her…

_I need a shower_, Kallen thought, knowing a shower was exactly what she needed to take that bastard off her mind. Standing up and grabbing her towel, she walked into the Ashford bathroom. The only reason she was here (and in Lelouch's territory) was because her stupid Britannian stepmother. There was only so much idiotic ignorance she could take.

She locked the door to the bathroom behind her and hung the towel on the rack before undressing and stepping into the tub. She pulled the curtain and turned the water on, letting it become warm before turning the showerhead on.

Minutes later she cursed under her breath, mentally berating herself for forgetting her clothes.

She turned off the showerhead and wrapped the blue towel around her frame, and she glanced at the golden phone before deciding it would be easier to ask Milly to send someone over with her clothes rather than drying herself and going back to her room.

Kallen took the phone off the receiver and dialed the number with her slightly wet fingers. She lightly held the phone against her damp hair, listening to the monotonous rings before she heard Milly's voice.

"Milly? It's Kallen", she said in a weak voice, her expression the exact opposite of everything her voice was suggesting. "Could you do me a small favor?"

"Anything for you Kallen!" Milly said sweetly, and it brought a small smile on Kallen's face. Milly might be crazy at times with her ridiculous schemes, but she really was a nice girl at heart.

"Thanks. Could you ask someone to bring some clothes up for me? I'm in the private bathroom on the second floor near my room and I forgot to bring my clothes—"

"Don't worry Kallen! I will get it to you right away!"

Kallen thanked her and hung up before entering the shower again, leaving her towel on the rack. She let the water warm up again before fully turning on the showerhead.

As the hot droplets of water sprinkled over her, she tried removing the thoughts of Lelouch and his stupid game from her mind, when it reality it was all she could think about. She rolled her eyes; she couldn't escape him could she?

_How am I supposed to deal with him? _She was pretty sure "getting away from an arrogant bastard" wasn't a lesson they taught in school.

Blackmail him? Threaten him? It would work _fabulously_ save for the fact that she had no _dirt_ on Lelouch_._ And to be honest, with all the illegal activity going on in her life, she did not need to add **murder** to that list.

Of course, with the way Lelouch was acting, murder wouldn't be such a terrible option to consider…

_Forget him Kallen. He's just a stupid Britannian boy. _

With that thought in mind, Kallen resumed her shower, letting the water relax her tense muscles.

In the privacy of this bathroom, Lelouch did not exist.

* * *

Milly's grin grew wider as she watched the black-haired vice president organize some papers. It was a miracle she had managed to find Lelouch in the first place, but knowing that she was in charge and _nothing_ could go wrong in her wonderful plan, she walked up to him and plastered a smile on her face.

"…Yes?" Lelouch asked warily when he saw her suspicious grin. She was obviously up to something, and it looked like he was the center of her plans.

"Lelouch, be a dear and fetch Kallen her clothes."

"Excuse me?"

She resisted the urge to laugh at his bewildered face. "You heard me. The poor girl forget her clothes and she's stuck in the private bathroom on the second floor. Go give her clothes to her."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow in response.

She continued. "Do so or else I will release an announcement of the Student Council sponsoring a carnival, and _you _Lelouch, will be in charge of the Kissing Booth."

That was enough to make Lelouch sigh and get up, leaving the room immediately. Milly grinned behind him. Things were obviously tense between Kallen and Lelouch, (she had no idea what Lelouch did to make the girl send glares his way), but this could pull them together! Kallen would see that Lelouch was kind enough to bring her clothes up, and everything would be well again!

Of course there was the possibility of things going completely awry, but either way, Milly thought deviously, there would be an entertaining show.

* * *

Kallen released a content sigh, letting the warm water that the showerhead was spitting out to run down her skin. She glanced down at the shampoo bottle before taking it in her hand and pouring the white liquid onto her wet palm. Placing down the bottle, she scrubbed her hands together, forming bubbles in her hand and then she proceeded to wash her hair, not bothering to turn off the showerhead.

After scrubbing her hair and letting the shampoo suds wash down her creamy skin, she heard the familiar click of a door opening, and eyes widening, (thankfully most of the shampoo was out of her hair and face), Kallen turned the shower off and clutched the curtain.

Unfortunately for her, the bathroom on the other side of the flimsy cream-colored curtain was much darker, as opposed to her side, which was lit thanks to the bulb connected to the ceiling.

She couldn't see anything.

_Stupid lighting._

"Who's there?" she shouted out,

"It's Lelouch", he called out before actually opening the door. "Milly told me to bring your clothes."

Kallen scowled. That thought of Milly being nice? Scratch that. Milly was definitely the devil's _incarnate_, she thought, reluctantly acknowledging that Lelouch had to come in.

Gosh, she couldn't even escape him IN THE GODDAMN BATHROOM!

Tightening her hands in fists so she would resist the strong urge to throw the shampoo bottle at Lelouch _by accident_, she grumbled some profanities under her breath before telling him it was okay if he came in.

_No it was most certainly __**not **__okay__**.**_

She heard the door fully open before closing again, and she turned the showerhead back on, despite knowing her shower was officially **ruined**.

"Put the clothes down on the counter please", she said, hoping he would leave as fast as he came.

A familiar chuckle echoed throughout the bathroom. "Kallen may I ask you something?"

_No you may not. _"Go ahead", she said, exasperated.

"First… I suggest you wear your towel."

"Excuse me?" She asked, peeking her head out the curtain when her eyes landed on a smirking Lelouch who was holding the phone next to his ear, the familiar dial tone buzzing out of it. "And who are you calling?"

If she didn't wring his little neck in his sleep—

"I **will** call Milly unless you listen to what I have to say", he said calmly, not bothering to acknowledge the anger emitting out of Kallen's death glare.

Rolling her eyes she replied, "And pray tell, _what_ do you plan on telling her?" Lelouch only chuckled in response.

Feeling a foreboding aura in the air, Kallen quickly turned off the showerhead and wrapped her towel around her, the blue cotton hitting her skin lightly. Lelouch slowly dialed the number, a smirk adorned on his face, a reddish tint in his eyes.

"Lelouch—", she warned him menacingly, promising a lifetime of pain and suffering if he didn't stop, but he abruptly Lelouch looked up at her and walked to the shower, bringing the phone with him.

"Hey!" She screamed in protest when Lelouch pulled the curtain back and held the phone next to his ear. Swiftly he turned the shower on and let the water spray all over Kallen and her now soaked towel.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow before moving backwards and pressing the last button of Milly's phone number.

She had less than a minute to decide now.

"Unless you want me to tell Milly that Kallen Statdfeld invited me to _shower _with her… you better agree to my demands."

_That lying, sick son of a bitch_, Kallen could only think as her jaw dropped in shock. "_WHAT_?"

Lelouch chuckled before fully entering the shower, letting the warm spray of the water soak him as well, save for his left ear and hand which was touching the phone.

"Hurry up… Milly may be busy trying to find her phone right now since I _hid _it before coming to visit you dear Kallen", Lelouch said, smirking at the glare plastered on Kallen's face, "But it's only a matter of time before she picks up."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She yelled, but Lelouch pressed a finger to her lips.

"You don't want anyone to hear us taking a _shower _together, do you Kallen?"

"UGH!" Kallen screamed, almost on the brink of ripping her hair out. She jabbed a finger into his chest, using her other hand to keep her towel up. "You have no proof!"

Another smirk. "Save for the fact that I'm _drenched_—"

Kallen punched his chest, leaving him to hit the wall. "Why are you doing this?"

Through clenched teeth Lelouch reminded her, "You only have a few seconds Kallen."

He was right, she had to reluctantly admit. She glared at him one last time before sighing and running a hand through her wet hair.

"Will you play with me Kallen?" Lelouch asked with a smirk on his face, and he wrapped his right hand around her waist before pulling her closer to him. "Hm? Or would you like everyone to _also_ know the double life you lead?"

Her eyes widened.

_How…?_

She might have been glaring at him, but her eyes admitted defeat at this news.

Of course they did. He always won.

Kallen didn't say anything, knowing that Lelouch's smooth talking ways would get people to believe him easily. And if _Milly _got word of this rumor, she would probably stretch it out and push the two of them close to the other so that they could _be together. _

But her secret? Was he bluffing or did he really know?

"Hello Milly", Lelouch said when Milly finally answered.

"Did **you** hide my phone?"

"No. Listen", Lelouch said, looking at Kallen's defeated face. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded, letting him know that she would play. Satisfied, Lelouch smirked before getting out of her shower and speaking to Milly again, "Kallen needs some more soap and I can't find the extra packages under the cabinet."

"What? Arthur must have hidden them or something. Check the top cabinet on the left."

"Ah thank you", Lelouch said before hanging up, and he turned to face Kallen's weak glare.

"I look forward to our game dear Kallen", Lelouch said before opening the door, not caring that he was leaving water everywhere. He walked out the door and was about to close it when he stuck his head through the crack in the door and smirked, "Enjoy the rest of your shower."

Kallen scowled and picked up the shampoo bottle and threw it at the door in anger, but Lelouch had already closed the door.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable. :D The actual rules of the game will probably come next chapter.  
**

**Can I have **_**at least**_** five reviews for this chapter? Oh please? **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	4. Coming Close

**Wow 13 reviews for the last chapter! You guys are the best. :D**

**Warning: Um, when I said this is a little AU… I have to change more on that. This is VERY AU. As in, characters who once existed don't now and such. Just warning you guys.

* * *

**

After quickly spitting out an excuse for why he was soaked with water to a somewhat baffled Shirley, Lelouch swiftly entered his room, locking the door behind him.

With fast, small steps he made his way to his bedroom and grabbed towel hanging from the rack inside the bathroom connected to his room. Rubbing the cream-colored cotton against his wet hair, he allowed a smirk to rise on his lips.

His victory against Kallen had been fresh in his mind. While he knew that simply telling her that he knew her secret would leave her gaping in disbelief (a sight that was quite amusing to imagine), he knew that by giving her a short time limit to think of a proper response, she would be hasty and do whatever she could to protect herself.

And he had guessed her response correctly. Ah Kallen, so easy to predict.

"You see so much potential in her." Lelouch glanced at the green-haired girl lying on his bed. He only sighed in response, not really in the mood to deal with C.C.'s antics, and walked over to his dresser, picking up a photo frame of a younger girl with light brown hair sitting on a wheel chair. His heart seemed to soften when he looked at her, and he was pulled away from his thoughts of loving memories when the girl spoke again.

"How do you know she won't end up like the others?" Lelouch turned his head towards C.C., the girl he had gotten to know _very well _over the years.

"You're talkative today", he said flatly, not bothering to give her information that she wouldn't respond to anyway. He sighed before putting the photo frame back on the desk. He fully turned around to face the apathetic girl and put his hands in his pockets, leaning against the brown wooden dresser.

C.C. raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention back at her Cheese-kun, the big yellow blob of a doll they had picked up on their journey.

"I thought you said it was a risk coming back here." C.C. stated quietly, standing up while holding her Cheese-kun to her side. Lelouch sighed at her statement, knowing that there was some truth to C.C.'s words.

Lelouch looked off to the side. "I used to go here _long _before Milly can remember, and back then I made sure my picture was never taken." He sighed again, turning his gaze towards the picture of his sister lying on his dresser, "And even if it was, I was wearing a different disguise. I won't be recognized. …Besides, they don't have their previous memories anyway."

C.C. didn't verbally acknowledge the fact that he spoke, but nodded and walked out of the room. As she passed him Lelouch heard her sarcastic mutter, "Risking it all for a _crush_." He rolled his eyes. Kallen was _not _his crush.

She was a new player, of course the word "new" was a stretch. Seeing as she didn't have memories of her previous encounter with him, she was allowed to play again…

_She was the one who got closest to—_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Lelouch rubbed his eyes, his Geass burning in his pupils, but looked up at the sound of the knock. Looking around to make sure C.C. disappeared off to somewhere, Lelouch walked towards the front door and opened it, sending a fake smile to a blushing blonde girl named Caitlyn standing outside his door.

_Kallen has to be the right person_, Lelouch thought while inviting Caitlyn in, _She has to be the one to stop this. After all… _

Lelouch closed the door behind him after Caitlyn had entered nervously, commenting on the objects in his room.

_She was the one who got the closest to beating me.

* * *

_

_**Late That Night, out on the Border of the Ghettos:**_

An unrecognizable figure was standing in the shadows of a darkened alley, with sunglasses over her face and black clothing to hide her body. She reached up to make sure her red hair in its spiked up manner was hidden beneath the hood of her sweater. Her right hand unconsciously traveled down to her hip, where a gun was hidden in case she needed to use it.

"Are you Ace?" She looked up to see another body hiding in the shadows. the voice belonging to that man. He stepped out, revealing his cloaked figure.

Ace, more commonly known as Kouzuki Kallen, kept a hand over her gun before asking about his identity.

"Lloyd sent me", he whispered and took out a small badge with an emblem on it that proved his identity. Kallen nodded sharply but didn't remove her hand from her gun. She took out her left hand and put it forward, and the man took out some folded papers out of his coat pocket. He looked around before giving the papers to her, before his lips upturned in a scowl.

"Where's my payment?" He asked rudely, his eyes gleaming with greed. Kallen raised an eyebrow at his question, her hand tightly gripping her gun.

"I wasn't aware that my payment be to you", she said, stepping backwards only for the man to take one stop closer to her.

He grinned, "Well now it is."

He pounced on her, well he would have if Kallen didn't move to the side and sent a kick flying to his back, sending his body to the barbed wire fence at the end of the alley. Kallen scowled at the temporarily disabled man and opened the papers, growling when she found them to be blank.

She ran to the fallen man and picked him up by his collar before pushing his back against the barbed wire.

"Where are the real papers?" she asked angrily and punched his eye hard enough to bruise. Kallen threw the man to the ground and opened his coat before she found another set of papers in the inner pocket. She stood up and stepped on his stomach to prevent him from standing, and then opened the papers, smirking when she found the real information on something about a breakthrough in the search for Refrain's cure plastered on the paper. Kallen kicked the man again before running out of the alleyway, her destination being Ashford Academy.

As she ran past the broken buildings that flied past her, the excitement of finding some new information about a cure was thrilling, but she could only scowl when she realized that Lelouch was back at Ashford, ready to play his twisted game with her.

* * *

_**The Next Day: **_

While standing in front of his door, Kallen bit her lip, pondering how many ways she could kill Lelouch without getting caught. She could always just drag him to the Ghettos and let the thugs deal with him. Yea, that could work. No one would suspect her anyway--

"Kallen, you came!" Lelouch said in mock surprise when he opened the door. Kallen rolled her eyes, not bothering to hide that fact from Lelouch.

"Of course I did", she said with a shrug, "It's not like I was being _blackmailed_ or anything", she said with emphasis on "blackmailed", something Lelouch easily ignored. He moved away from the door and asked her to come in, to which Kallen warily raised an eyebrow at. She wasn't fond of the idea of being in the same room with him.

Lelouch sighed and poked his head out of the door. "Or we could just talk here", he said, particularly _loudly_, Kallen noted. He smirked before continuing, "Maybe then everyone can hear about how you sneak out to--"

"OKAY!" she shouted, interrupting his sentence. The people in the hallway near them looked at her strangely, but she promptly ignored them and pushed Lelouch into his room, closing the door behind her.

After closing the door she leaned against it, a scowl on her face, "You're such an asshole."

Lelouch shrugged, "It gets me places, doesn't it?"

She lifted her hand to push him aside but she stopped herself, remembering what happened the _last time _she moved away from his door. Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly, she spoke about an issue that had been bothering her since Lelouch invaded her privacy and blackmailed her into playing his ridiculous game (to which she realized she did not know the rules to), "How did you know?"

"About?"

She sneered, "Don't play dumb with me. How did you know about..." Kallen sighed, knowing this was the first time she admitted her double life to another student.

Of all the people she had to tell the truth to, it had to be Lelouch? That was oddly disappointing.

"About...?" Lelouch teased, a hint of amusement glimmering in his eyes.

He tried his best not to chuckle at her seething glare. She sighed again, knowing that Lelouch wasn't going to make this easy for her. Make her life less complicated? Now _why _would Lelouch _ever _do _that_?

"My..." she scowled, inwardly cursing Lelouch with every fiber of her being, "Double life", she mumbled.

Lelouch chuckled, turning around and walking towards his couch. When he sat down on it, he motioned for Kallen to come sit with him. Kallen shook her head, knowing better than to come close to him, but despite her inner warnings she found herself sitting across from him.

"There's a lot I know about you Kallen", Lelouch said, crossing one leg over the other while he focused his gaze on Kallen. "I know how your father left your Japanese mother for a Britannian woman. I know your older brother Naoto died a year ago. I know how your birth mother uses Refrain--"

"How the hell--" Kallen snarled angrily before Lelouch interrupted her.

"I know how you sneak out to try and find information about a cure for Refrain, and you use the Black Market to try and find people who are willing to help you."

Kallen closed her mouth, gulping as she realized Lelouch wasn't bluffing about knowing the secrets behind her double life. How? How did he know so much about her life?

"How do you know that?" Kallen whispered, unable to hide the shock in her voice.

_Because you told me about a few hundred years ago, _Lelouch thought, keeping his eyes on Kallen.

Lelouch smirked, knowing his next few words would turn the conversation from a serious tone to a more light-hearted one. "I also know how you always like to _win_. So, are you ready to learn the rules of the game?"

Kallen's face immediately scrunched up into a glare. Lelouch and his stupid game.

Lelouch stood up and paced around before speaking, "The game is called Breaking Hearts. The objective is for you to break _my _heart", _If you can, _Lelouch thought, "or I must break _yours_." Tticking off a finger for every rule he said, he continued, "Of course, in order to break my heart you must _practice_. A minimum of ten hearts must be sacrificed if you ever want to get close to me, dear Kallen." Lelouch stopped pacing and sent a smile towards her, "Any questions so far?"

Kallen's eyes were widened at the game, "You want me to... to break ten guy's hearts?"

Lelouch nodded and smirked, "I'm glad we can come to an understanding on that." He continued explaining the rules to her, "Rule number two: Anything goes. So because I already started the game when you unwittingly accepted my invitation to play Kallen, Natalie, and recently Caitlyn, count as two out of the ten hearts I am required to break."

Kallen stood up to protest, "That's cheating! I didn't even start until now!"

Lelouch ignored her. "Rule number 3: If I win, you must grant one wish of mine."

"That shouldn't count as a rule--"

"And if _you _win", Lelouch said interrupting her, "I leave you alone. Deal?"

Kallen sighed, "What's the point of this game?"

Inwardly, Lelouch smiled sadly before answering, "You'll find out soon enough."

Kallen sat down, muttering profanities under her breath. "Any other rules?" she asked sarcastically.

Another smirk. "Just one more: Do anything you can to win."

Kallen looked up and rolled her eyes before pushing Lelouch aside and walking towards his door. "I hope you know I'm only doing this because of your stupid blackmail."

When the door closed behind her Lelouch sighed and sat on his couch, thinking thoughts to himself.

_I know. And I'm sorry to have to drag you into this, but you're the only one who's ever gotten close to winning.

* * *

_

**When I said Kallen's codename was "Ace", I mean it like "Ace of the Black Knights", and stuff like that. **

**Also, there is a COVER!!! for this story! It's on my site: **http : / / snapshots . weebly . com / heartbreakers . html (Remove the spaces) **Leave a comment on the site, or in a review, if you can! :D**

**So yes, there's more to the story than Lelouch being a bastard who broke girl's hearts. There's obviously more to this game. And apparently, Kallen has played before. :P So many questions, which will all be answered if you review.  
**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	5. Close Call

Kallen raised her head when she heard someone knocking on her door. A feeling of uneasy anxiety settled in her stomach, but she quickly brushed the feeling off. There was no way Lelouch was going to come to her door _now_, right after he sent her on a wild … heart-breaking _hunt_.

He'd want to watch her moves right? Watch what she'd do first? Lelouch seemed like that kind of guy.

Yet the thought she had been thinking about only moments beforehand came back to mind.

_How did she know? _

She ignored the thought once again, pocketing it in a locked corner of her mind.

Kallen opened the door to find a (sobbing, what else did she expect at this point), redhead girl.

Did she REALLY look like a "come get help for your problems and smile!" counselor? She didn't want to **deal **with this shit; she had her own problems. You didn't see _her _running and sobbing to some random, sickly roommate.

She really needed a new secret identity. This one was more exhausting than her actual lifestyle.

After seconds of examining the girl and trying to figure out her name, (apparently it wasn't really needed to know most of the girls' names; all of them came running to her shouting "Kallen!" like idiots anyway), her eyes zoomed onto a small yellow crumpled piece of paper clutched in the girl's shaking fist.

Noticing where Kallen's attention was, the girl in front of her gave her the small post-it note, with a number written on it in blank ink and beautiful cursive letters.

_**Three.**_

Kallen clenched her teeth, her anger surpassing all other emotions as she stared at the tiny piece of paper. She could feel her fists tightening while her body stiffened in fury, as her eyes laid notice to the small paper. If anyone else had seen that message, they would think of it as insignificant.

But she knew what it meant.

In a storm of anger Kallen ripped the paper into shreds, letting the small yellow pieces fall to the ground softly like snowflakes. Seeing such a sight made Kallen only grow _angrier, _and in seconds after ripping the paper, she stormed out of her room, leaving the tear-stricken girl behind her confused.

So that asshole thought he was winning was he? _Three_, he said. She could practically feel the smugness behind the comment and she would like nothing more than to **bash** his stupid head in!

He thought he was so _great; _it was **sickening.** She'd show him. She'd turn his stupid game around on him and flirt her way to the top, and when she won, _she would laugh in his __**face.**_

In moments Kallen found herself in front of the boys' soccer club, and let her own smug smile rise on her face.

She could see Lelouch's face now, the annoying bastard, when she _won.

* * *

_

She tilted her head when she looked at him, her face betraying none of her emotions, (a trait she had received after living for a couple of thousand years).

"Dreaming about your one true love again?" she called out in a monotone, the sarcasm in her voice dripping from every word. "How cute."

With a slight glare, Lelouch raised his head to look at her, his eyes narrowing at the sight of her impassive face. "For your information, I was actually thinking of buying you a Pizza Hut gift card, but I guess you can forget about _that _idea."

C.C.'s mouth curled downwards in a small frown, barely noticeable to the untrained eye, but Lelouch, after years of memorizing her facial features, smirked at her, goading her to keep on talking.

Swiftly, he pushed the image of a black car out of his mind, the annoying image of it never leaving his head after time he stopped to think about why he was here.

C.C., obviously annoyed, tsked at him before lying down on the bed beside him.

"It's Friday you know."

The image of the black car rushed into his mind again, and this time Lelouch found that it was hard to push it away.

"April 17", C.C. said, her voice _taunting_ did his best to keep his lips from curling up in a grimace.

"4:52 p.m."

_His_ _blood ran cold._

He wasn't going to let this happen again if he could help it.

Nothing more needed to be said as Lelouch stood up without saying anything and briskly walked towards the door.

"Going to become a Knight in shining armor?" she teased. "Maybe the Equestrian club will let you borrow one of their horses."

Lelouch ignored her as he grabbed the door handle roughly and pulled it open, only to become a little surprised when he saw a note, (a yellow post-it it he wanted to be specific), on the floor.

Picking it up quickly, Lelouch saw the word and felt more than a little sick at what was written.

_**Two**_

It was underlined three times and everything. Lelouch visibly grimaced, but didn't let the thought pass him. He had somewhere rather important to be right now.

As he walked out of the door, C.C.'s eyes took notice of the small piece of paper fluttering down onto the ground where Lelouch dropped it in his haste. Lazily she stood up and sauntered her way to the note, taking her time to pick it up off the floor. Her nimble fingers picked up the note and held it between the pads of her fingers. Looking at it in curiosity and remembering the way Lelouch's shoulders had stiffened after he saw what was written on it, she put two and two together and figured out what it meant.

Sighing tiredly, C.C. picked up the cell phone Lelouch was forced to buy her a few years back from its position off a desk while she walked back to the bed. Pressing the speed dial button for Pizza Hut, (and intending to use Lelouch's credit card to pay for it as a means of revenge for his comment earlier), C.C. put the phone to her ear, reminding herself to give Lelouch another talk about how he shouldn't let his guilt play in his actions of using Geass.

He had to grant her wish, and feeling guilty about making Kallen play in this game wasn't going to get him any closer to that goal.

* * *

Kallen could safely say… that right now, breaking the hearts of Britannians wasn't half bad. She didn't feel guilty about it, that's for sure.

It felt good to make them pay for what they forced her mother into, to what they forced Japan into. Also, a few of them were really annoying and used to ask her on dates all the time, even though she said no the first three times they asked. Really, couldn't they get a _hint_? She didn't want to date their pompous, annoying—

A head tightened around her arm and pulled her back suddenly, making her stumble on her feet. Angrily, Kallen spun around to find out who had the gall to touch her, (and thinking about getting him drunk enough at one of Milly's outrageous parties so that if she beat him into a pulp, he wouldn't remember who hurt him the next morning), until she saw who had pulled her back.

Oh. It was _him._

She felt her glare growing darker.

"What do _you _want Lelouch?" she asked, pulling her arm away from him as fast as she could. The sickly small smile he gave her made her want to vomit.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

…

"Hang … out?"

"Yes."

"With _you_." That was more of a statement than a question, Lelouch noticed. He'd have to curb her displeasing thoughts of him around and make her _want _to hang out with him, just until this game was over. He could do this. It _was _Kallen after all. She could be reasoned with, if he knew the right words to say.

(And if he didn't know the right words, there would be hell to pay, he recalled from a past experience.)

Maybe acting like an asshole _wasn't _the right way to go, but what could he say? Messing with Kallen provided more amusement than any other girl he had played this game with.

"Preferably inside, where you can make sure I don't get distracted by a future conquest", (Kallen's eye twitched at this).

"… What are you playing at?"

He had the gall to look appalled; Kallen wanted to smack him. "What makes you think I'm _playing_ at anything?" he said coolly. The urge to smack him grew inside her. She tightened her fist.

She gave him a knowing look, "You're _always _planning something. It's because you're a …" Kallen searched for the word that was at the tip of her tongue.

"A careful planner?" he suggested, his lips curling up in a small smirk.

She scoffed, "More like a paranoid control freak."

Brushing the insult aside, Lelouch took her hand in his, (tightening his grip before Kallen could pull away), and softly spoke to her.

"Well think about it", he said, trying to appeal to her competitive nature, "If you spent the day with me, then you could make sure I didn't hurt some poor unsuspecting girl."

Kallen scoffed and raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his obvious attempt to get her to … hang out with him?

That still didn't make any sense to her.

"You're just mad that I reached two people so fast", she said, trying to figure out what he was up to. His sickening smile and knowing eyes bothered her to no end, but… Maybe she could figure it out if she _did_ hang out around him?

Huh. Maybe she should bring a punching dummy with her when he eventually annoyed her enough to make her want to rip his head off his scrawny little neck.

But this _was _a chance to find out more about this game… and find out more about Lelouch and his weaknesses, (besides his pathetic excuse of a running stamina, but she had a feeling that wouldn't help her much for this sick game of his).

"Fine", she said with some sense of absolutism, before pulling her wrist away from his and storming off from the direction he came in. Lelouch, with some relief flooding him, followed her. He'd keep the insults and teasing to a minimum until he had her inside, at least. He could distract her fairly well from there.

Looking back behind him, he saw a black car, exactly like the ones that haunting his dreams, fly down the road fast without a care in the road.

He wouldn't let the unfortunate events of the past have a chance to reemerge again. Not if he could help it.


	6. Heartbroken

She was beginning to _hate_ chess.

"You're cheating", Kallen accused, narrowing her eyes at the move he made with his pawn. Lelouch raised an eyebrow, his lips curling into a shadow of a smirk.

"Actually Kallen, contrary to what you believe, I don't need to cheat to beat _you_."

She inhaled suddenly and concentrated on gripping the poor cermamic Queen piece in her fist to release her anger before she stabbed Lelouch with it.

'_Count… Just count down. Don't let this idiot get to you.'_

'_Ten… Nine… Eight…' _

He was so _infuriating_; it was disgusting.

'_Seven… Six… Five…'_

"Are you upset because you're losing?" he asked her in a tone that was obviously faking sincerity. Kallen gripped the piece in her hand harder while glaring daggers at his insufferable face.

'_Four… Three… Two…'_

She gave him a sickly sweet smile.

'_One.' _

Kallen opened her mouth to say something that would hopefully crush his ego to pieces, (not that it would; Lelouch's ego was bigger than Britannia's empire), when her eyes caught a flash of green.

Without a word, C.C. mosey her way to the desk where she left her phone (and Lelouch's credit card), not paying any care to Kallen's eyes watching her.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, but found herself getting annoyed with the girl pointedly ignored her. Kallen's eye twitched again while her mouth grimaced, so she settled for looking at Lelouch for answers.

"This is… C.C.", he said, waving his hand in C.C.'s direction, but continued to look at the game. "It's your turn Kallen."

… Oh she saw what he was trying to do, that sneaky bastard. She was NOT going to get distracted by his stupid game (the chess game, not to be confused with his other stupid game. Lelouch seemed to have many of them.) so that she couldn't ask questions.

"Are you a student here?" Kallen asked to C.C. (or asked in her general direction anyway), glancing back at C.C. who was fiddling with a cell phone.

"_Maybe_", C.C. said nonchalantly. Kallen frowned.

"She's not", Lelouch said with an air of finality, not letting C.C.'s distracting tone and words get to Kallen just yet.

"Then why is she here?" Kallen asked him in a smaller whisper, before her eyes widened with shock at a disgusting and terrifying (terrifying?) possibility.

"Oh my God; she's not a prostitute is she?" Kallen hissed while leaning over the table, her palms slamming the wood.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "_**No**_", he said with a finality that left no room for arguments.

"Then who is she?"

"C.C." he said with an infuriating smirk. Kallen was two seconds away from hitting him.

"And she lives in your room… wearing _that_?" Kallen asked incredulously, talking about the … lack of clothing that C.C. was wearing.

"Jealous?" C.C. called out in a light voice, while pressing the speed dial number for Pizza Hut. Where was her pizza?

Kallen's face turned red with outrage at C.C.'s lie, "No!" she spit out, narrowing her eyes in Lelouch's direction.

Lelouch's face turned into one of sorrow. (Kallen rolled her eyes; maybe he should go into the acting business.) "You really _are _a heartbreaker Kallen", he said softly, pretending he was hurt, "…I must say, I'm proud."

She clenched her teeth. They were ganging up on her!

"You're both insufferable. Or maybe intolerable people just _flock _to you because you're such an asshole."

"What does that say about _you _Kallen?" he teased, his mouth quirking up in a smirk.

"I was here by force!"

"Of course."

"Don't be sarcastic with me!"

Lelouch raised a hand to his chest with a face of mild shock, "How could you ever say that Kallen. I'm hurt, really."

C.C. passed by them, her amusement satiated even though she was frowning because of the late delivery man. She gave Lelouch a cool look, "Go get my pizza."

He frowned at her, "Why?"

"Because they're late", she said in a tone that screamed "duh".

Lelouch scoffed, "And I'm your delivery boy? No thanks. You can wait a few more minutes for them to come. I'm sure they'll be here."

C.C.'s lips curled downwards in a small frown, but the clockwork of her mind quickly formed an idea of revenge for Lelouch, who was having fun keeping Kallen in the dark about the game of Geass as long as possible.

Well.

"So I heard you broke two hearts", C.C. said, looking at Kallen. Kallen's eyes widened, while Lelouch rolled his eyes at her childish behavior.

"You're in on this?" Kallen exclaimed, "Can you tell me what the point of this stupid game is, because Lelouch refuses to tell me anything useful—"

Lelouch scoffed, "You're asking **her**? Good luck with that."

Kallen frowned when C.C. actually _left _the room without answering her question. Lelouch really did surround himself with insufferable people. Maybe that's how he learned to be a total bastard.

"Fine, then I'll ask _you._" Kallen said, redirecting her attention to Lelouch. "And if you don't tell me anything useful, then I will just _leave_ now."

Lelouch inwardly frowned; he didn't know if he could risk Kallen leaving just yet. He had a feeling the black car was still roaming outside, if it didn't already hit someone else already.

"C.C.'s the… game _host_." Kallen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The host? The person who started this?"

Lelouch shrugged, "Probably not, but she did pass this game … onto me, if you could say that. She's been playing it for a longer time than I have, that's for sure."

Kallen frowned in confusion; the girl didn't look older than 16. "How old is she anyway? If she's been playing this for so long."

Lelouch's eyes coolly looked down at her, "1,893 years old."

Kallen felt her face scrunch up into a glare, "You're not funny." Lelouch shrugged. Oh well. She couldn't say he didn't try.

He slowly sighed, and blinked a few times before leaning back in his chair, a contemplative look on his face. His eyes were cast downward but he suddenly looked up at her, surprising her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked wryly, letting her hand fiddle with one of the chess pieces that was still on the board in front of them.

He said nothing for a few minutes, until he sighed again, "You know, I'm curious as to how you got to break two hearts already."

Kallen's lips quirked up in a smirk. "And here I thought you claimed to know everything about me", she teased, her eyes lighting up.

Lelouch leaned onto the table, letting his elbow rest on the edge, "Well I just want to make sure you're not… cheating."

Actually, he really was curious. Kallen used to hide her secrets of flirtation with him, and how she was relentless in her pursuit, only because she wanted to beat him so badly, to _show _him who was boss.

At least, until she found out the truth. Then she just stopped playing the game, and the goal of the game was almost accomplished.

"**I'm **cheating? If anyone should be accused of that, it's _you_." Ironically, he _was _cheating; he knew more about her than she did. He knew the goal of the game.

She was so close to loving him then. How long would it take her this time?

"Show me", he said, the curiosity burning deep within him. He waited hundreds of years for this answer. He leaned closer towards her.

"Show you what?" she asked, her voice growing softer. Her eyes had taken on a … calmer sheen. Lelouch inwardly smirked; he still knew how she ticked.

"How you do it…" he said, referencing to their point of discussion. He extended a hand out towards her, almost as if he was asking her to dance.

Kallen looked back and forth from his face to his hand, his invitation. After a few seconds of thinking, she took his hand gingerly and let him stand, bring her along with him.

He slowly stepped close to her, cornering her into the edge of the table. Kallen looked up at him.

"Only if you promise to show me your tricks too." So she could find them and break them. At least, that was the game plan.

Being cornered by Lelouch was _not _supposed to feel this… exhilarating. She squashed the feeling down as fast as she could.

His voice lowered, taking on a huskier tone, "Of course. That's only fair." Kallen bit her inner cheek, annoyed that her stomach felt so jumpy and her mind felt so scattered.

"So what do you do?" he asked her lightly. Were his eyes really that shade of purple?

She'd never seen anything like it.

"I flirt", she said with a small smile. The same sickly, sweet smile she used on those stupid Britannian boys. Somehow, it didn't feel right to use it on Lelouch.

What was she turning into?

He let out a low chuckle that rumbled in his chest, and Kallen was close enough to feel it. He shortened the distance between them and Kallen realized that his hand hadn't left hers. It felt a lot warmer than before.

"Obviously", he mumbled with a small smile. Kallen's heart skipped a beat.

… What was going on? She wasn't used to this side of Lelouch; he was supposed to be a pompous bastard, not … _this. _Thischarming ladies-man.

'_But he was one.' _

Right? That's what he was showing her: the charming, flirtatious side of him that got girls to beg at his feet. The same side of him that made those girls reduce to nothing but bags of tears. This was just a show; an act. He was just playing it out for her. That's _all _he was doing.

_Then why did it feel so real? _

"Then… I do this", she said, forcing herself to wrap her arms around his neck and interlacing her fingers together.

Maybe she was imagining it, but something in Lelouch's eyes grew darker.

She was imagining it. She had to be.

"So you wrap your arms around them... and then let them touch you like this?" he whispered, even though their words felt louder than a tornado's winds. He slowly brought his hands to her waist and encircled them with his arms. Kallen felt herself gasp, but mustered a smile (albeit an almost shaky one) to show off some confidence, even though she felt her confidence dwindling down into nothing. Looking up at his eyes, Kallen thought something changed in them.

"Jealous?" she said flirtatiously, meaning it as a joke, but when Lelouch's eyes grew darker at that, she wondered if he really considered it a joke.

Okay, enough was enough. This was getting too far out of control. Kallen placed her palms on top of his hands on her waist, intending to stop this… _charade_ now because that's all it was. A charade, in which the only thing she got out of it was her new … _prespective _on Lelouch and she didn't know if she wanted to know anymore.

But she wouldn't settle for that. She _had _to get something out of it. She refused to feel like a failure in front of him.

Pressing her hands lightly against his, she looked up at him with fake shyness, (fake, that's all it was, fake, because she was _not _shy around _Lelouch_), and whispered the question that she was dying to know the answer to.

"What's the point of this game?" she asked, her voice feeling light as if it could disappear into the air and be forgotten. Pulling his hands away from her waist, he let them tighten into fists to grab the edge of the table behind her, resulting in a closer proximity. Her small breaths were pulsing against his chest, but neither of them broke eye contact.

She never got her answer.

A door slam made them both jump, and Kallen swirled to find C.C. slamming the door on the pizza delivery man while she took out a slice from her beloved food and started to bit it, not giving a glance their way.

Lelouch's eyes hardened, losing the emotion he let himself show to Kallen, and Kallen felt her heart drop.

So _that_ is what it felt like to be tossed aside by Lelouch.

It didn't hurt. It didn't.

Her own eyes hardened as she strengthened her resolve, missing the way Lelouch looked at her.

It didn't hurt.

She pulled herself out of his embrace as fast as she could, grabbing her bag and basically running out the door.

It didn't hurt. _It didn't hurt._

It was just a show. A charade. One of Lelouch's many masks, as far as she could tell.

Another door slam greeted Lelouch's ears as he stared at the spot Kallen was seconds ago.

* * *

**Aiming for at least 10 reviews... Please? **

**Love,  
Ivy **


	7. Resurrections

_It was just a show. A charade. One of Lelouch's many masks, as far as she could tell._

_Another door slam greeted Lelouch's ears as he stared at the spot Kallen was seconds ago._

**Resurrections**

"It's okay if she leaves, you know."

Lelouch hadn't stopped staring at the place Kallen was standing a few minutes ago. It was very unlike him.

"The loop has been broken. It's 6:30. She was supposed to have died at 4:52, on April 17 in the year she turned 17 years old. She's alive again."

He glanced her way as she chewed on the pizza. In a soft voice she continued, "For good, this time."

With a sigh Lelouch stood up and dusted himself off. "Until the day passes, I'm going to stay wary. Just because I managed to save her in time this year doesn't mind I've forgotten how I've let her die _twice_ already." The bitter anguish was clear in his voice. She couldn't blame him completely. Since the game started only six females had the capability of gaining his love, and four of them were disqualified from the beginning because he loved them in a way before gaining his Geass.

Kallen was different. He loved her after he had obtained his power.

And then she died.

Lelouch started rearranging his chess pieces again before putting on his shoes. "I can't afford to wait for her to be resurrected _again _and live knowing let her die once more."

With that, Lelouch stormed out of the room, intent on finding Kallen.

C.C. just blinked and bite into her pizza.

All this for a crush. Sigh.

* * *

When he found her she was with some blonde jock looking type. Her smile was more strained and her body was more distant. He couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Kallen", he said, walking up to her calmly with hands in his pockets. Kallen saw him and stiffened. Normally that reaction would have him chuckling, but now it just left him feeling uneasy.

"Lelouch", she said with that fake sweet smile and that _aggravating_ higher pitch in her voice. "I'm busy", she said, glancing at Mr. Joke. Jock. Whatever.

He smiled, "That's cute", before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away. Before he left he glanced at the gaping boy before saying, "She's not interested."

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked annoyed, tugging her arm out of his grasp before stopping where she was.

Turning around, Lelouch placed his hands in his pockets and sauntered toward her, "What? I helped you get number three. Just being a good samitarian."

"Samitarian my ass", Kallen said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want?"

He looked at her for a few good seconds before smirking, "I thought we were hanging out all day."

She scoffed, "I changed my mind after you decided to turn into a jackass."

"I thought I was always a jackass."

"Good point I take that back."

Chuckling, Lelouch walked closer to her, and a wary Kallen, whose clenching heart hadn't forgotten the last time Lelouch had gotten close to her, stepped back. "I..." He sighed before looking her in the eyes. "Someone I loved very dearly died on this day, and I don't want to spend it fighting with you or breaking hearts." He held a hand out. "Temporary truce?"

_Or more than temporary. Forever. Eternity. _

At this Kallen's eyes grew softer. She had to swallow before speaking and her throat was dry. "I'm sorry." She looked at his hand before raising her own hand, but even then she was hesitant.

"... Why can't you just stop it completely?"

_He only wished he could. _

He sighed. "I'm not actually in a position to do that." He glanced at his hand and her hesitant one. "Truce?"

_I don't want to keep living and repeating these lives over and over until I succeed. _

She still looked at him warily, remembering the pain of being rejected. What would Lelouch do if he knew he almost hurt her like all the others?

"Fine... but I want to know what's really going on", she said with steely eyes. She grabbed his hand and shook it, before taking her hand back. He gave her a sincere smile.

_I can't watch them all die again and wait till they're reborn. _

"Tea?"

_Not without having any good memories, anyways. _

She scowled, "I'm more of a coffee person." Lelouch rolled his eyes. She still hadn't gotten rid of that disgusting caffiene addiction.

"We'll compromise." _A lot._ "Shall we?" he said, leading her to walk ahead of him. With her head raised high she brushed past him and walked away. Lelouch stared at her impassively for a moment before following her.

* * *

**So um hi. I apologize for the super long wait. I haven't given up on ALL my stories (I have on some... but that's a different tale.) Studies are difficult, and I finally had the sense to quit my two jobs and focus on school for now. Just finished a test today and I wanted to write. :)**

**I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get it out before I lost my muse. Next chapter is more on getting the answers (and will be longer, with lots of Kalulu interaction :D)... whether or not Kallen gets them is a different story. ;)**

**The reasons for the emphasis on the "death" is because I was rereading this story and the reviews, and I realized that most people didn't understand the reference to the date and the black car. (Or if you did, good for you! I don't think everyone caught it though.)**

**I will try my best to get the next chapter out this weekend (provided I finish all my lab reports). **

**Love you all (still, even to this day :D),**

**Ivy **


End file.
